


Tagged

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Mer!AU, Mer!Wash, Merlancers, Orangeycookiekay mer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: The merman is offered a new purpose.





	Tagged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orangeycookiekay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Orangeycookiekay).
  * Inspired by [Reversed Mer AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387300) by Orangeycookiekay. 



“We like to think of it as… helping each other,” The Counselor said silkily. “You become a part of our project, and we help you keep your enemies out of your territories.”

The merman was broad, most of his body freckled and scarred. He had lived through a few battles already. His shoulder was developing an ugly bruise from smashing against the tank he had been quarantined in.

Now he was scratching incessantly at the back of his neck. The tag.

“You’ll damage yourself if you pull it out,” He reminded him.

‘I. Don’t. Want. It.’ ‘Washington’ slowly mouthed. Aiden wasn’t prepared to let him have the top of the tank open. He had shown too many aggressive tendencies already.

The door opened. Aiden turned.

“Director,” He said, only a slight raise in his voice to show his surprise. “I was just assessing Washington’s willingness to–”

Director Church held up his hand briskly. “I know what you are doing. It is what I pay you for after all.”

Washington stared at the Director intently.

“Why hello again, Washington.”

Washington pointed at himself and shook his head.

“All of our ‘agents’ receive code names,” The Director explained.

Subjects, Aiden mentally corrected.

“We are not holding you prisoner. If you would like to leave, then we will let you leave.” Church walked closer to the tank. He slowly smiled. “But I think you want to stay with us.”

Washington’s aggressive stance faded somewhat. He backed off from the glass and crossed his arms protectively. He seemed to sense Church was a force to be reckoned with.

Church pressed the button that opened the top of the tank.

“Sir, you shouldn’t–”

“It’s fine Counselor,” Church said. His tone was just short of an eye roll.

Washington cautiously swam up and his head emerged from the water. .

“Your people are rarely found alone in the open ocean like we found you. That could mean one of two things. You are lost, which is doubtful considering your age and lack of injury. The other–”

“Yes,” Washington spoke. His voice was younger than Aiden had expected. “You don’t need to say it.” There was the smallest quiver. Anger, maybe a bit of fear.

So, Aiden thought to himself, he is an outcast.

“We’re not judging you,” The Director reassured. “In fact, if you help us, we can help you. We can give you a new pod.”

“That isn’t… that’s not how it works,” Washington said shortly. His English was good. American accent. Aiden idly wondered where his pod had made its home. Close enough to land to learn the local human tongue.

“The ocean is deep and wide my friend. You are not the only one to be cast away. Humans have ships, divers, but we don’t have fluidity. We can’t move in the ocean like your people can, nor do we know its ways, and we both have a common enemy, don’t we?”

Washington’s tail twitched. He nodded.

“You can think about it, here.” Church pressed the button unlocking the escape hatch. “If you’d like to go, you can get out through there… or perhaps I can introduce you to the other members of our project first?”

Washington wavered.

“Let me… think about it…alone.”

“Alright,” Church said easily. “Come on Counselor, we’ll let Agent Washington have a moment.”

They left the room. Aiden looked over at the Director.

“You’re already calling him ‘Agent’?”

“He will say yes.”

“He’s aggressive. From what we’ve gathered of him he betrayed his previous pod.”

“And we are offering him a new one, a new home. We will give him his life back. He’ll be loyal to us for that. Have faith, Counselor, I believe Agent Washington will do great things for our project.”


End file.
